A Chick Flick Moment
by BrittWitt16
Summary: Dean and Castiel clear the air during a free moment in Purgatory. Spoilers for Season 7 and 8. Light Destiel.


_Snap._

The slight sound was enough to startle Dean Winchester from his delicate sleep. Razor sharp instincts allowed him to find his weapon and jump to his feet, braced for battle in a matter of seconds without so much as a thought. His head whipped back and forth, taking in his surroundings while trying to keep his feet as quiet as possible. The semidarkness of Purgatory peered in at him from all sides, cold fog seeping through the twisted branches of dead trees. It had been quiet, almost impossible to hear, but there was definitely something. His hearing had been perfect before he landed himself in limbo, and his extended stay was only making it more sensitive. Dulled green eyes scanned the forest, looking for some nonexistent trace of movement. He looked right past the occasional pair of glowing red irises in the bushes. They were the least of his problems. He'd learned very quickly the most dangerous creatures were the ones you couldn't see.

_Snap._

Completely awake now, Dean honed in on the sound. He turned on the spot, staring into the brush as the snaps became more frequent. His body tensed up, poised to strike. Something was definitely coming. He adjusted his grip on the handle of the blade, glaring into the brush as twigs began to twitch. He didn't move when the form of a man began to make itself visible. He didn't move when he caught a glimpse of the familiar tan fabric between the leaves. He didn't move when the body of his best friend cleared the tree line. Only when he was staring straight into the angel's blue eyes was he able to relax.

"Damnit, Cas," he growled, throwing the makeshift axe to the ground. Castiel hardly paused at his complaint, walking straight to the riverbank where Dean had resumed his seat. He leaned his back against a tree and closed his eyes, much more at ease now Cas had returned.

"Apologies. Here." Dean opened his eyes just as Castiel tossed something to him. He fumbled, the hunk of meat falling to land in his lap. "Eat. You need sustenance." Dean picked up the chunk warily, narrowing his eyes as he took a sniff. He immediately recoiled, holding the meal as far away from his face as he could get it as he gagged and cough.

"Ugh, dude, what _is _this?"

"Don't ask," Castiel replied simply, wiping his hands off on the white hospital shirt he still wore under his trench coat. Dean looked up at him through watery eyes.

"Well is it safe to eat?" The angel all but rolled his eyes, sighing tiredly.

"Yes, Dean. It's perfectly safe for you to eat." Dean quirked an eyebrow, inspecting the meat again.

"I don't know, man. Seems kinda-"

"Unfortunately there aren't any diners or bars in Purgatory, so I'm afraid you'll have to settle for this." Dean's eyes widened, looking up at the snappy retort. He rolled his shoulders a bit, settling back against the tree.

"Okay," he muttered, letting it go for now.

"Eat," Castiel demanded. "When you're finished, we'll go farther up river. We have to keep moving."

"Yeah, that's another thing," Dean added. "Why? I mean, don't you think it might be a better idea to just set up in one spot and fight?" Cas stopped in his step, back to Dean and his face hidden.

"No," he spoke tightly. "No, I don't think that would be a better idea, because then it would be easier for every single, evil creature in Purgatory to find us. The easier we are to find, the more of them will attack, which _might_ be difficult to cope with if you're not strong enough to fight, so please _eat your damn food!_"

A silence quickly fell over the clearing. Dean watched Cas's trembling figure carefully, the questionable food completely forgotten. It wasn't the fact that Castiel was angry that surprised him. He'd seen angry angels before and knew that they weren't something to mess with. It was the fact that he sounded so human. He didn't know whether to be afraid or proud.

Castiel's heavy breathing filled the air as he tried to get himself under control. Finally, he turned, blue eyes piercing into the green ones that seemed a little brighter now they weren't alone.

"I'm sorry." Dean shook himself from his stupor, shaking his head.

"Fine." He shrugged easily, if a little bemused, discarding the angel's apology.

"No," he classified. "I mean about…everything…"

Dean froze where he sat, jaw clenched tight. He'd managed to avoid this conversation since they'd been reunited, and he sure as hell wasn't having it now. He didn't reply, shifting to face the river. But apparently Castiel was not waiting for an answer. He pushed on, taking a seat by the water next to Dean.

"The war in heaven…changed me. I was desperate, and that desperation blinded me. My _pride_ blinded me. I know I should have asked for your help from the beginning. Because of my actions, you nearly lost your brother. You lost Bobby. And you had to save the world…again. It was wrong of me to abandon you here, even if I was trying to protect you. It is my fault you've had to sacrifice so much, and I am truly sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain."

"Well that plan backfired," Dean snorted. He felt Castiel's pained eyes on him, but ignored them.

"Dean," he started again.

"Look, Cas, you already explained yourself," Dean interrupted. "I get it. You're sorry. Doesn't change the fact that we're stuck in fucking Purgatory. So you can stop apologizing."

"I believe it is customary to continue doing so until penance is completed." Dean barely managed to keep a small smirk off his face. He took a deep breath, weighing his words before he responded.

"I know. I think…we take you for granted sometimes, Cas." He saw Castiel sit up a little straighter out of the corner of his eye, strengthening his resolve. "I know you've got a lot of shit to deal with, and uh…we don't really make it easier for you. Honestly, I don't know how much we would have been able to help. You did the best you could, and sure it caused a lot of shit, but I respect that. I mean, who am I to talk? I started the goddamn Apocalypse. So, I guess…it's okay. I'm not done being bitter about it, but… We're good." They sat in silence for a few minutes. When Dean finally looked to his companion, Castiel was staring at him with a soft expression, smile tugging at his lips underneath the scruff he had grown.

"Thank you," he replied. Dean simply nodded, turning back to the stream. After a pause, Castiel spoke again. "Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Is this what you call a 'chick flick' moment?"

Dean laughed, really laughed, for the first time in what felt like years. Castiel always seemed to have that effect on him.

"Yeah," he chuckled after he'd calmed down. "Yeah it is." Cas nodded, his face extremely pensive. Finally he turned back to Dean.

"Jerk." His low, gravely voice was completely serious, causing Dean to smile.

"Bitch." He stretched his arms back, leaning against the tree again. "Dude, 'eat your damn food'? 'Jerk'? When'd you get so human?" The angel's face broke out into a soft grin.

"I learned from the best."


End file.
